


Grandparent's Day

by sentient_bees



Series: The Calm After the Storm [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Gen, Steve Rogers is OLD, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentient_bees/pseuds/sentient_bees
Summary: Peter doesn't have anyone to take to grandparents day, and, well, Steve isn't exactly getting any younger.





	Grandparent's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my first fanfiction for this fandom, please leave constructive crit. ;) I remember seeing a text post that said:
> 
> "You've heard of Peter takes Tony to parents day, now get ready for Peter takes Steve to grandparents day!"
> 
> And yeah. I thought it was funny and when I couldn't find anything on it I decided to write this myself. Enjoy. :)
> 
> **Probably going to write one for career day too, bc I mentioned it a few times in this one. I wanna build more background for the relationships of the characters. Tony and May are tag-team parents, so Peter lives at both the tower and his apartment, hence the shifts in setting. This is set after infinity war, where the shitshow of endgame either turned out just fine / never happened. Since, right now, no one actually knows what happens. Let's just assume it turns out okay.

"Before you all leave today, I have an announcement to make.” Mr. Warren hushed the class with his words, “Next Friday is grandparents day!”

 

Murmurs rippled throughout the class. Any day that wasn’t normal school was exciting. “We’ll be spending the day talking about different generations and what life was like for them throughout their childhoods.” 

 

Some people seemed to be excited by this. Peter, on the other hand, wasn’t exactly thrilled. The only biological family he had was May, and at the ripe old age of fifty-four, she wasn’t exactly very old by modern-day standards. Tony was also in his fifties, and he had already come to career day, so that didn’t help, either. 

 

He wasn’t the only one devoid of a guest, however. Many students had already lost their grandparents, and were probably going to instead bring in older family members. Peter didn’t have that luxury. His only family, being May and the Avengers, weren’t very old. 

 

. . .Well, more or less. 

 

\--------

 

“Thanks Happy!” Peter said as he exited the car in the garage of the Tower.

 

“No problem, kid.” He replied, and drove off, seemingly to go run errands.

 

Peter bounced up the steps and into the private elevator. “Hello Peter, welcome home. Boss is in the penthouse. Would you like me to alert him of your arrival?” said a voice overhead. 

 

“Thanks Fri, but I’ll just go see him myself. Penthouse level please!” The elevator moved upwards, and when it opened he stepped out, but not before saying ‘thank you’ to the AI.

 

He found Tony sitting at the kitchen counter, analyzing some holo-screens in front of him. “Hey, kiddo,” he said without looking away from the screens, “how was school?”

 

“Nothing new,” Peter replied, opening the cabinet and taking out a bag of chips, “They announced that grandparent’s day is next week. Thought you might wanna go.”

 

“Haha, very funny,” Tony playfully smacked the back of head as he walked past to sit next to him. “I’m not that old.” 

 

“Okay, sure, whatever you say.” Peter put a handful of chips in his mouth and examined the screens “what are you doing?” 

 

“A little bit of everything-- designs for the suits, new phone plans. Trying to bring holograms to the market. It’s mainly just a matter of finding resources cheap enough to be widely affordable to the public.”

 

“Or coming up with a payment plan.” Peter pointed out. 

 

“That, too. But that’s more Pepper’s area than mine.”

 

“Boss, Steve Rogers is on his way up,” Friday stated, and a few seconds later the elevator opened up. 

 

“Tony! Peter.” Steve nodded at both of them with a smile.

 

“Hey Cap, what brought you to grace us with your presence today?” Tony replied, still organizing information on the screens in front of him. 

 

“Actually, I was looking for you,” he gave Peter a pointed look, “Nat is downstairs in the training room. Think you’re up for some time on the sparring mats with us?”

 

“Really?” Peter’s eyes widened, and he looked to Tony, who just sighed. 

 

“As long as you promise to come right back and do your homework.”

 

“Thanks, Tony!” He already had one foot in the elevator. Steve chuckled and followed. 

 

\--------

 

Thirty minutes later, they were in an all-out brawl. 

 

It was Peter and Nat against Steve, and thus far they had taken him down only once out of their three attempts. 

 

“So how was school?” Steve remarked as he punched out, and Peter dodged and grabbed his fist before pushing him back.

 

“It was fine. Aced my spanish test.” Steve attempted to take out Natasha’s legs from underneath her, but she quickly jumped out of the way and grabbed his leg, flipping him to land face-first into the training mat. Before he could touch the ground, however, he recovered and pushed himself up. 

 

“Good game.” Steve said, panting from exertion. “Best out of five?” 

 

“You’re on,” Natasha replied, positioning herself for another match. 

 

“Anything else interesting happen today?” Steve asked Peter, not taking his eyes off Natasha. 

 

“Well, there is this grandparents day thing coming up.”

 

“Grandparents day?” Nat dodged a fist from Steve and rolled to the side to allow Peter a chance. He took it and kicked Steve in the side when he was off-guard and still focused on Natasha. He went flying back into the padded wall. 

 

“Oh my god! I didn’t mean to do that. Are you okay?” Peter hurried over and pulled Steve to his feet. 

 

“Jeez, kid, you need to stop holding back during these fights. I can take it, you know.” Steve smiled, “So what’s this grandparents day about?”

 

Peter rubbed his arm as he walked beside the supersoldier, “Well, I think it’s about what life was like for their generation.”

 

“Do you have anyone going?”

 

“No, I don’t have anyone old enough to really go. Baby boomer generation, you know?”

 

A pause.

 

“You know, Peter, I’m almost one-hundred years old.”

 

“What?” Peter stopped and stared at him, “You’re not. . .seriously considering going?” 

 

Steve shrugged. “What day is it?”

 

Peter hesitated. “Next friday. Starts during second period and goes all day.”

 

Steve looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded. “I’ll be there.”

 

“Really?” Peter was in shock at the sudden development, but couldn’t help the twinge of excitement he felt.

 

“Yep. See you then,” He patted him on the shoulder before picking up his gym bag and walking out of the room. Natasha came up from behind him. “This should be interesting.” She smirked before leaving as well.

 

\---------

 

Friday came faster then he had expected. He had May sign the permission slip, but still got a raised eyebrow from his teacher at the name of the visitor that was listed to come in. Still, he accepted it, after what had happened on career day.

 

He woke up late to his alarm screaming.He groaned and turned over to turn it off, exhausted from a long night of patrol.

 

After getting ready for the day, he slowly made his way out into the living room of their tiny apartment. Grabbing a piece of toast, he said his ‘I love yous’ to Aunt May and headed to school.

 

\--------

 

After first, Peter made his way to the chemistry lab, where his last period of the day usually resided, but because of the event they were going to be there all day.

 

Slowly, throughout second period, people’s grandparents and family members started coming. Peter waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

Almost everyone was seated next to their respective family members and Peter had since given up hope. He was stupid to think that Captain America of all people would come to some stupid grandparents day. Who was he kidding? He probably had better things to do then show up some school event.

 

“Hey,” whispered Ned, who was sitting beside his grandmother, “Is anyone coming in for you?”

 

Peter gave an uncertain shrug and made a face. He didn’t want to show his apparent disappointment.

 

As mostly everyone was there, Mr. Warren began the class.

 

“Hello everyone! Grandparents, aunts, uncles-- welcome to Midtown!” He looked around the class, “I see almost everyone has someone with them, if you don’t have anyone with you please pair up with your friends.”

 

The only two people in the class that didn’t have any visitors with them were Peter and one other girl. She seemed more than happy to move to another table with her friend and her great aunt. Peter made a move to go sit with Ned and his grandmother, when he froze in place at a familiar voice.

 

“Sorry I’m late! I’m here for Peter? Peter Parker?”

 

Everyone else seemed to recognize the voice too, and the room went silent as a slightly disheveled Steve Rogers stood at the front of the class. He spotted Peter and smiled before walking to the back off the class to sit by Peter, everyone in the room watching as Captain America walked through their chemistry lab. 

 

Ned’s eyes grew comically wide, a huge grin on his face. He had only met Steve a handful of times, and was still in awe whenever he was in the vicinity. Peter could also see Flash’s face, mostly shock, but also some resentment in his expression. MJ, who had been on the other side of the class with her grandfather, was smiling, having also met the Captain a few times. Peter flushed under everyone’s gazes.

 

Mr. Warren cleared his throat, “Uhm. . .yes, let’s get started then, shall we?”

 

As someone’s grandfather stood up to speak, Steve whispered, only audible enough for Peter’s enhanced hearing to pick up. “Sorry I’m late. Had a mission that went through the early morning.”

 

Peter only smiled softly in response, trying to focus his attention on the presentation at hand, despite the fact that he very much wanted to know how the mission went.

 

As they went through each presentation and clapped politely, Peter noticed that most of his pier’s attention was focused on him and Steve. It reminded him of when Tony came in for career day, quite a few months ago. He could only imagine what they were thinking. How does Peter Parker seemingly know several of the Avengers, and get them to come to functions like this? 

 

Once it came to be their turn, Peter stumbled over his words in introducing Steve, “Um. . .this is uh. . .Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America. He’s a close family friend.” He said the last sentence a little too fast. Peter would never admit to his classmates that he was more of an uncle, and decided to instead drop his gaze as he finished. 

 

“Thank you, Peter,” Steve smiled at him before putting a firm hand on his shoulder, steadying the nervous teen. “I was born July fourth, nineteen twenty. I’m almost one-hundred years old. But hey, I’m still kicking.” He earned a few chuckles at that.

 

He went on to talk about his experiences when he was a kid and his time in the army. He even took time to answer questions about being a super soldier when he neared the end of his speech.

 

“Did it hurt when you were given the serum?”

 

“Oh yeah, it hurt quite a bit. But I powered through it, it only lasted a couple of minutes.”

 

“How often do you train?”

 

“A lot, actually. At least six times a week, if not everyday. I make it my goal to have three hours minimum. You need to be in top physical condition always, even if you do have the help of super soldier serum.”

 

“How long did it take you to record the school PSAs?” A few people snickered at that. Steve just smiled softly. “Just a few days. Always important to stay in school, kids. And tell your gym teacher I said ‘hi,’ we’re great friends.” He did a sort of mock-salute, making his audience laugh, followed by clapping. Peter smiled up at Steve, who patted his shoulder and urged him to sit down. 

 

\--------

 

The rest of the day went smoothly. They spent it doing various activities, including trying some basic (yet explosive) chemical formulas, and Steve nearly killed himself when he got a dosage wrong. Peter only laughed at the stunned expression on his face. “I never knew this was so difficult!”

 

They walked around the school for a few hours playing games and looking at presentations, getting stares everywhere they went. Peter could hear the hushed murmurs of students, teachers and grandparents alike. But he didn’t mind. Ever since the rouge Avengers had returned once Thanos had been defeated, Peter had been trying to get to know his teammates. So learning that Steve could paint really well and knew how to tie like, seventy-three different knots was refreshing. It reminded him that, like Tony, under all of the glossy titles and fame, was a genuine person just trying to do some good for the world. Not to mention learning all about what it was like to live in nineteen thirties Brooklyn was fascinating to Peter.

 

Once the final bell rang, Peter ran down the staircase, Steve following closely behind. Happy was there, waiting for them in a slick black car. They talked about their day and told stories the whole way home.

 

\--------

 

Bounding into the penthouse, Peter saw that May and Tony were seated on the couch, seemingly lost in conversation. 

 

“Hey kid! How was school?” Tony ruffled his hair as he sat next to them. 

 

“It was awesome! Steve came in and talked about his life in the thirties.” 

 

“Wait. . .wasn’t today grandparents day?” May cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Yep.”

 

Tony snorted into his drink, laughing, “You took Steve Rogers to grandparents day?”

 

Peter pouted “well you’re under the delusion that you’re still young, I couldn’t exactly bring you.” At that May started laughing as Tony stopped and gave him a hard mocking glare.

 

“Glad you had fun, at least. Rogers didn’t embarrass you?” 

 

“More than you? Nah, he was cool!”

 

That earned him a playful smack on the back of the head, and May started laughing harder. “One more comment like that and you’re losing your movie picking rights tonight.” 

 

Peter gave him a scandalized look, “You wouldn’t dare!”

 

“I would.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“I might just give it to Rogers since you seem to like him so much.”

 

“Are you. . .jealous?”

 

“What? Me? The great Tony Stark? Jealous? Unheard of.” 

 

Peter laughed at that, scooting closer to steal a cracker off of May’s plate, running off with his school bag before she could say anything. “I gotta do my homework, bye!” 

 

May just shook her head, smiling as he went. 

 

“He’s a good kid,” said a voice from behind the pair. Steve stood near the elevator, having just entered.

 

“Yeah,” Tony said thoughtfully, “He is.”


End file.
